


Not Covered By Insurance

by lavacake_lagamorph



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Consentacles, Crying, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Gags, Humiliation kink, Masochism, Medical Exam, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavacake_lagamorph/pseuds/lavacake_lagamorph
Summary: Devi was a professional. She’d worked in the dungeons for months, trying to cure the plague and any other palace injuries. Having a crush on the scariest doctor in the palace never meant anything before, she kept it well to herself. She’d wanted to be looked over for quite awhile for body pains, but she was almost regretting it. A standard exam by a fellow doctor shouldn’t have been a problem, and yet —A gift to Lavacake/Inki about her apprentice Devi/Valdemar :3





	Not Covered By Insurance

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Inki for editing and being so patient (pun? Pffft) Devi was fun to write!

Devi was a professional. She’d worked in the dungeons for months, trying to cure the plague and any other palace injuries. Having a crush on the scariest doctor in the palace never meant anything before, she kept it well to herself. She’d wanted to be looked over for quite awhile for body pains, but she was almost regretting it. A standard exam by a fellow doctor shouldn’t have been a problem, and yet —

“You need to disrobe for me to see what’s causing your aches.”

  
“Oh- Oh, yes. Sorry, doctor.” Devi blushed brightly under Valdemar’s red gaze. They watched her with cold disinterest- disinterest she wished didn’t arouse her. Would they be able to tell? Could they smell her embarrassment? Devi awkwardly set her lab coat and clothes aside and climbed on the examination table in just her underclothes, praying it would both be over quickly and that it would last forever. 

  
“Nudity should not bother you,” stated Valdemar. They were courteous about it, at least. “I can already tell your ankles are swollen from too much time being on your feet. A massage would be necessary for your back to relax and stop being sore...” Valdemar trailed off as they laid their hands on Devi’s collarbone, pressing on her chest lightly. They moved their hands down and pressed again, examining her bones, checking her ribs. Devi unwittingly pressed into their touch with a deepening blush. “Do you have a fever?”

  
“N-No.”

  
Valdemar’s cold hands made her shiver with delight. They felt her hips and trailed lower down to her thighs as she jumped with a whimper. “Sensitive?” Devi remained silent, biting her lip. Valdemar hummed as they finished scanning her. “Well, all you really have is general fatigue, maybe some sunlight and rest would help. I could fix your back if you wanted.”

  
“Thank you.” Devi rolled over and sighed, glad to be facedown. Valdemar’s strong hands rubbed her shoulders and upper back, popping a couple spots as she melted into the padded table. She almost forgot about her awkward situation until Valdemar finished and she faced them. “Um. I — Thanks. I guess I’ll go —“

  
Valdemar cocked their head. “You don’t want to solve your other problem?”

  
Devi stared. “What’s that?”

  
“You requested me for such a simple exam for a reason.” Valdemar laid a hand on her stomach and she stifled a whine of need. “Or are we ignoring how you feel?”

  
Devi averted her eyes. Was her crush that obvious? Well, Valdemar didn’t seem to mind. “Oh- I mean… By all means, since you missed a spot, you could continue.” 

  
Valdemar laughed lowly, almost menacingly. She felt herself clench involuntarily. “Then take off the rest,” they purred, snapping the band of her underwear.

  
“Yes! Right away, doctor!” Devi hastily tossed her undergarments aside. She looked at Valdemar with wide eyes and anticipation. Did they want her? Could it be true?

  
“So, you consent to my touch?” Valdemar tugged Devi’s hips forward on the table and clicked a panel so stirrups popped out on either side. “I’m not gentle. I hope you realize that.”

  
Devi whimpered and raised her legs, shaking with desire. “Do whatever you want to me, please.”

  
Valdemar smiled pointedly. They strapped her calves down into the stirrups and eyed her coldly as she waited with bated breath, already wet. Valdemar rubbed her stomach appraisingly, tracing over her hip bones. “Whatever I want,” they murmured. Valdemar squeezed her breasts, watching her gasp intently. They thumbed her nipples and moved their hands back down, settling on the insides of her thighs. Two of their cold, long fingers slid inside of her easily as she groaned shamelessly. They thrust a few times, making her wiggle as their fingers spread and scissored her. “You stretch nicely.”

  
“Hmmhmm.” Devi rocked her hips forward and back, sighing and shaking as she absorbed the thrusts and steady opening. She barely noticed Valdemar had a speculum in their hand until she felt the cold metal tool press against her. “Ah- oooh-“

  
“Shhh. Let me see how well you take it.” Valdemar pushed it into her until she whined and slowly clicked it open, watching her squirm intently. She sucked in a harsh breath and Valdemar stopped, hand still on the device. “Can you take more?” Devi nodded and groaned, flinching as the speculum opened further. “You like it when it hurts, hm? You could be very useful.”

  
Devi moaned and she clenched again. Could Valdemar see how wet she was? “Yes- Ooooooh, yes, I like being held open- Ah- Hurting so good!”

  
Valdemar opened her until she shouted in pain, at the tool’s limit. “Oh, pet. I could do so many things to you.” They closed their eyes serenely, gently thumbing at her clit, too gently for her to get off right away. “I could fill so up so tightly, make you beg and cry, and breed you until your stomach is almost bursting. Would you like that?”

  
Devi did come; the light touch, previous fingering, and the toy holding her wide finally let her crest over into her first orgasm of what was going to be a long night. “Yes- I- Oh my god, yes!”

  
Within the hour, Devi’s wrists were tied to a headboard in a spare room in the dungeons. She was on her knees on a bed, exposed and eager for what Valdemar had planned. Her face felt as if it was going to be permanently red. Despite all of her excited nerves, Valdemar was as cool and detached as always. They rubbed her back and stomach, humming as their long fingers took in her form. “I do not wish to harm you, but I am not human. Does that bother you?”

  
“No.” Devi shivered and whined, hands curled around the headboard for support. “I, uh, never really thought you were.”

  
“Hmm. Fair enough.” Valdemar cupped and squeezed Devi’s exposed breasts, tilting their head as she sighed and spread her legs wider. “Sensitive, good.” Valdemar reached into their apron pocket for something Devi couldn’t see. Valdemar kneaded her chest for a couple moments longer and Devi gasped as she suddenly felt a biting sharp pain on her nipples, clamped harshly.

  
Valdemar watched her squirm and walked behind her with satisfaction. Was it terrible that her pleasure and pain made them aroused? They held the base of her hair and tilted her head back, staring into her eyes with hunger as she let out another perfect mewl. “Are you ready?”

  
“Please, doctor,” she groaned. Ah, how fortunate Valdemar was to have caught such a willing masochist. They ran their fingertips down her back and noted how she raised her hips invitingly.

  
Bound and on display, and she still found ways to beg. “Good girl,” purred Valdemar. They bent low behind her and lapped her sex with their too long of tongue. Their tongue was slick and strong, making her gasp and rock down on them. They slipped inside her and Devi moaned, closing her eyes and moving with their thick tongue rubbing inside her. 

  
“Ah- AH!” Devi moaned as Valdemar tongue-fucked her as deep as possible. They were rough and ruthless and pulled out once she was close. “Ah- Hmmmm, please, please —“

  
“Shhhhhh,” they cooed. Valdemar leapt up on the bed and unclasped their red beetle pin, letting their human form fade into tentacles below their waist. They wrapped a thick, cool limb around her waist and trailed tendrils around her thighs. Devi arched her back and whimpered, mouth open as a slick tentacle lapped at her entrance. A long one caressed her cheek and she leaned her head towards it, eager to suck on it while Valdemar’s strong hands gripped her hips. “That’s it, you’ll take me so well.” Valdemar pushed a tentacle inside her and Devi moaned, face beet red. Valdemar wasn’t done, lining another up and shoving it in alongside the first, gagging her cry of surprise with the girth in her mouth. 

  
Valdemar hissed with rare pleasure and they snuck a tendril up to Devi’s clit, pressing against it in circles to reward her while they rhythmically thrust inside of her, twisting and stretching as she clenched and mewed. Other tentacles played with her clamped breasts, aiming to not leave any part of her neglected. Devi couldn’t do more than yelp and struggle, held still by whipcord strong tentacles. Valdemar hissed again as they felt her first orgasm from them, and they didn’t stop any of their ministrations as she shouted. 

  
“Oh dear,” they mused, grinning as her orgasm turned into almost painful pleasure as they kept pistoning into her and rubbing her clit. “Did you think I was done? Do you think that climax means anything to me? I’m here to breed you and play with you like a toy, and you’re going to take it like the little slut you are.”

  
Valdemar wanted to push her, they needed her to be wrecked and aching in order to feel aroused. But they didn’t wish to actually harm her. They felt her heartbeat and vitals for any sign she needed them to stop and only got a low moan and gush of cum in reply with an enthusiastic suck on the tentacle muffling her.

  
Well then, time to really get it on. 

  
They pulled both tentacles out of her hole and thrust a much larger one in deep, moaning as they pressed up to their hilt. Valdemar shuddered and came, gasping and filling her mouth and sex with thick fluid. Devi already couldn’t swallow it all, letting some dribble out of her mouth and down to stain her breasts as she whimpered. Valdemar let her mouth go and stuck the tentacle in with the other pumping her sex full of come, forcing her to take it as she cried out.

  
“OH — Oh my god, that’s — Aaaaaagh, I can't —“

  
“Yes, you can, pet.” Valdemar could feel her muscle was on the brink of tearing, but she was just barely able to not bleed. They reached a hand down to rub her stomach, already firm as they filled her and toyed with her. “That’s it-“

  
“It’s- it-“ Devi groaned and came again, bucking and trying to get away from the tentacle torturing her overstimulated clit. Her muscles spasming drove home just how full she was getting as some cum escaped her between Valdemar’s tentacles. Her belly already felt heavy and she was hot with aroused shame, whimpering and aching but enjoying it too much to want it to stop. She could hear how messy everything between her legs was, finally crying as she realized she had definitely squirted while Valdemar had access to every inch of her, her own body betraying how into this she was.

  
Valdemar could feel her bloated stomach easily and even see it. They sighed and pet her soothingly, almost ready to pull out. “You’re a very good girl,” they murmured. “Aaaaaah, you sweet thing. Cry if you need to, I’ll take care of you.”

  
Devi did cry, soft sobs that made her even more aware of her slightly distended belly. She didn’t know it was possible for her sex to take that much, but Valdemar had forced themselves in deep. Her body finally came one last time, weak and satisfying and draining her of any energy she’d had. Valdemar was her crush and here she was, so debauched in front of them. She hid her face as Valdemar pulled out and dragged trails of cum with them, sighing as her opened sex dripped with their fluid. Devi wasn’t sure which was worse: to desperately keep it in or let her muscles expel it. 

  
“It’s alright.” Valdemar shifted back to their completely human form and unclamped her nipples and untied her wrists, careful to support her as she shakily laid down on the bed. “Shhhh, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

  
“I’m sorry —“

Valdemar cocked their head. “For what?”

  
Devi shakily gestured to herself. “I-I respect you, but I’m such a mess, and —“

“Hush. You think I’m upset?” Valdemar’s eyes trailed up and down her body from their own markings on her skin, the mess they’d made, and her wide-eyed, tear-stained blush. “You look perfect. I am a sadist, dear. I most enjoyed our session and your current state, but I’ll help you get back to feeling better. You’re my assistant, after all.”

  
Valdemar easily carried her to a bath and was no less clinical in cleaning Devi up in the warm water. Devi closed her eyes and couldn’t bear to look at Valdemar or herself until they gently washed her face with a soft towel. “Look at me,” they said.

  
Devi sniffled and looked up at Valdemar, kneeling beside the tub to help get her clean. “Yeah?”

  
“Didn’t you enjoy that?”

  
“Y-Yes.” Devi swallowed hard. “It’s just- I’m- Uh- It’s so-“

  
“You’re ashamed? Humiliated?” Valdemar hummed and laid a cold gloved palm on her cheek. “It’s a good look on you, but as my partner, I want you to know that I deeply enjoyed every moment. I’d do it again with you. Between us, all I want is your submission and compliance. You have no need to hold onto those feelings.” 

  
Devi shivered and let her mouth fall open with a low groan. “I’m turned on by being humiliated like that, but I do need to know you don’t think badly of me. Not as your apprentice.”

  
Valdemar patted her hair. “No. You are a capable doctor at my side, and a beautiful specimen to play with in bed. Clear?”

  
“Yes.” Devi finally let go of her stresses, sighing as Valdemar scrubbed her clean and washed her hair. Feeling another adult touch her so thoroughly still felt odd but she let Valdemar take care of her, comforted by their gentle touch. Her womb still felt full and she gasped when Valdemar reached between her thighs. “It’s- It’s really-“

  
“Let me drain the water and I’ll take care of it.”

  
Devi was almost back to her embarrassment but reminded herself that Valdemar was taking care of her and wanted her exposed and at their mercy. She let the feeling arouse her again as she got on all fours. Valdemar pressed a hand to her lower abdomen and pushed firmly, watching as Devi moaned and cum dribbled out of her. Valdemar pushed two fingers inside of her and scissored her open, working more and more fluid out. Devi spread her legs wider and groaned, eyes screwing shut as she felt Valdemar’s long tongue stroke her sex and then push in, thoroughly eating her out and practically fucking her again.

  
“Aaaaah-“ Devi’s overworked nerves sang under Valdemar’s touch and she cried out again, cumming from their tongue and hand pushing out their own release from inside of her. She wiggled and gasped, shaking hard as Valdemar was satisfied with how much they had cleaned her out. 

  
Valdemar gave Devi a last toweling down and easily picked her up out of the tub and helped her into a soft robe, letting Devi lean on them for support. “Are you alright? Do you require company tonight?”

Devi could hardly walk, she was so tired and sore, and Valdemar sensed it. They scooped her up in their arms and carried her to a more furnished and spacious room in a level above the dungeons. Devi suspected they were Valdemar’s own quarters, but the bed looked completely untouched. They tucked her in under fluffy blankets and a quilt in a nest of pillows, petting her hair as she drifted into sleep.


End file.
